


The True Monster

by Mandy181



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara Has Issues, EXP and LOVE (Undertale), Gen, Love, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy181/pseuds/Mandy181
Summary: A human has fallen into the underground and the young Asriel takes them to his home. They become a family and the human learns about the meaning of friendship and love. But what will happen if more humans make there way to the underground?





	1. The First to Fall

It was a normal day in the underground, monsters were going about their lives in the prison that they lived in. It had been about eight years since that tragic day when the humans built the barrier that kept the poor monsters trapped. The monsters had always dreamed of seeing the sun again. But there was one little monster in particular that was more fascinated with the idea of the surface then most. Even though he had never seen it, it was his dream to make it there one day. He was adventuring through the ruins, even though his parents had told him not to go there. But he just couldn’t help it. There was this one spot at the end of the ruins where you could see a glimpse of the real sunlight that was up above. He loved to go there and just watch that light as he let his dreams and imaginations run wild. Yet today was going to be different. 

He was getting close to his favorite place in all the underground when suddenly he heard a voice calling out for help. His curiosity hit its peak as he began to run towards the mysterious voice. He stopped in his tracks when he saw something lying face down in the golden flowers that surrounded them. The light from the surface shined down on the creature, it was almost like he was looking at a fallen angel. It continued to wail for help as it struggled to even move. He made his way towards them and soon realized that this creature was a human. Once he knew what it was, he knew that they must have fallen down here.

“Oh, you’ve fallen down. Haven’t you?” He found himself asking. He continued to get closer until he was standing right next to them. “Here, get up.” He said as he put his hands out to help the human to its feet. They slowly stood as they gave a few whines of pain. He then began to walk them back to his home. As the two of them slowly walked he decided to talk. “What’s your name?” He asked. 

The human was silent for a while before they finally responded. “My name is Chara.” They said in a soft and broken voice.

“Chara huh? That’s a nice name.” The human then for the first time looked into his eyes. They smiled as they looked at him. “My name is Asriel. It’s nice to meet you.” Chara continued to look at Asriel with those blood red eyes of theirs. The human soon grew a bigger smile on their face as they continued to look at the creature that had saved them. 

Asriel was soon looking forward as he focused on getting his new friend home. They walked for a long time in silence, Chara was still confused about what was going on. All they remembered was climbing the mountain and then everything went black. So, where were they? And what even was this creature that was helping them? They just wanted to know what was going on so they decided to ask some questions.

“Where are we going?’ Chara asked softly.

“Oh, I’m taking home. My mom is good at healing. So, she’ll be able to help you.”

“Where am I?” 

“This is the underground. “The boy said in a cheery voice.

“What are you?”

“I’m a monster. A goat monster to be specific. You’re a human, right?”

“Um…. Yeah?”

“You’re the first human I’ve ever meet.” He said with a small giggle.

“Well, you’re the first monster I’ve ever meet.” 

“Then I guess it’s a first for both of us.” The two then continued walking as they asked little questions to each other until they finally made it to Asriel’s home. “Mom? Dad?” He called out as he opened the big castle doors.

“Asriel! Where have you been?! I’ve been worried sick!” A woman’s voice yelled.

“I’m sorry mom. But I found a human.” 

“What?!” Chara looked up from the ground to see another monster that looked like Asriel, but this one was much bigger. She looked down at Chara. “Oh, you poor dear, come with me. I’ll heal you my child.” Chara couldn’t walk anymore as their legs grew weak and they fell to their knees. 

“Oh, my gosh! Are you okay?” Asriel asked as he tried to help them back up.

“Oh my, don’t worry. I got you.” Before Chara could protest, the taller goat monster was picking them up. “Please don’t be afraid my child. I will not harm you.” With no more strength within them they decided to just accept their fate. As she carried them she began to ask them questions too. “What is your name dear?” She asked. 

“I’m Chara.” 

“Well hello Chara. It is nice to meet you. My name is Toriel.” Chara didn’t know how to respond so they just stayed silent as they were soon being layed onto a bed. They looked towards Toriel as she kneeled next to the bed as a green glow came from her hands. Or were they paws? As the magic came in contact with their skin Chara grew a pleasantly warm feeling and it coursed through their body. Feeling at complete ease Chara began to close their eyes as they escaped into the darkness of their dreams.

“Are they going to be okay mom?” Asriel asked with a worried tone.

“They should be fine Asriel. Now, where were you? And how did you find them?” Toriel asked as she stood up and put her hands on her hips.

“Promise you won’t be mad.”

“Something tells me you did something you’re not supposed to.”

“Well, you see. I was kind of in the ruins. But that’s where I found them. They were crying for help.”

“Asriel, how many times have both me and your father told you not to go there?” Toriel managed to say in a clam voice.

“A lot.” 

“So why do you keep going?”

“I like to see the light.”

“It’s still not safe Asriel.” She said still remaining calm.

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. Just please don’t go there unless your father or I am with you.”

“Okay, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. Just please don’t do it again. I had no idea where you were, and I was so worried.” Toriel said as tears began trying to escape her eyes. Asriel then hugged his mom.

“I know, I’m sorry I worried so much. I just wanted to go see the light.” Toriel bent down and scooped Asriel in her arms.

“It’s alright my child. And I know how much you like that light. I like it to.” Toriel then walked out of the room and turned the light off before she closed the door.

“Can the human stay with us mom?” Toriel looked down at her son and saw a sparkle in his eyes that made her heart sing.

“Of course, my Son.”

“Yay!”


	2. Welcome Home

Asriel was pacing around the room as he worried about Chara as the time ticked by and they still haven’t woken up. He was also growing nervous on how his father was going to react to the human. It was just hard to decipher how his father thinks. Toriel noticed the distress of her son as he walked around with a concerned look on his face. She sighed as she stood up placing her book down and walking over to him.

“Asriel, are you alright? She asked as she knelt down to come face to face with him.

“I’m just waiting for dad to get home.”

“Well why would that make you so nervous?”

“I don’t know what dad will think when he sees Chara. I wasn’t really thinking about that when I asked you if they could say.” He said as he looked to the floor with a disappointed look on his face.

“Oh Asriel, I’m sure there is nothing to worry about.” She told him as she lifted his chin up.

“But still. What if he doesn’t want them to stay?” Tears began threatening to escape from his eyes.

“Asriel, your father isn’t just going to want to abandon them.”

“I guess you’re right. But I’m still nervous.”

“There is no need to worry Asriel. Everything will be alright.” Toriel pulled her son close and gave him a reassuring hug.

“Okay.”

“Now, Asriel. You do know that there is no way to get them back home anytime soon, right?” She stated as she broke the hug.  


“I know. That’s the other thing I’m worried about. What if we can never get them home?” Asriel said as the tears began to fall down his cheeks.

“Well we don’t know why they climbed the mountain to begin with. But we will do everything in our power to make them feel welcome and happy. Okay?”

“Of course, Mom. All I want is for them to be happy. I just hope they won’t miss their real home too much.” Toriel smiled at him before kissing the top of his head and rising to her feet.

“We will do what we can. Alright?”

“Okay Mom.”  
\-----------------------------

They were opening their eyes, feeling a little dizzy as they sat up. As they were looking around at their surroundings they had no idea where they were. It took a few moments before the memories were flooding back. Running away from home, climbing the ancient mountain, falling down, someone came to help, brought them here. But where was here? Chara was beyond confused about this entire situation that they were in. They then turned their body so that they could stand up. As Chara looked down at their body they were surprised to see no form of injury on them. They searched their whole body and failed to find a single scratch. At this point they had no idea what to think, it was just crazy to think about everything. Chara then made their way to the door and creaked it open. They soon found themselves in the hallway of a house. A voice came from down the hall, filled with curiosity Chara decided to follow it. As the voice got louder it began to sound familiar. The name suddenly came to their head. Asriel?”

“Okay.” They heard the young goat say as they stayed out of sight, listening to their conversation. 

“Now, Asriel. You do know that there is no way to get them back home anytime soon, right?” Chara heard the goat woman’s voice say. They froze, confused on what to think. Were they talking about them? Was there no way to leave this place?

“I know. That’s the other thing I’m worried about. What if we can never get them home?” The words sounded broken. As if the young boy in the next room was truly saddened by Chara’s situation. They didn’t know why that was what was making him so sad. Why did he seem so concerned? He barely knew them, yet he was brought to this state because of them.

“Well we don’t know why they climbed the mountain to begin with. But we will do everything in our power to make them feel welcome and happy. Okay?” Toriel sounded like she was trying to calm her young son. Was he really crying? What have they done? Not only were they a burden to the people in their original home, but now they were bringing sadness to the one who had helped them when they were practically begging for help. They didn’t know what was going on, but they grew a weird feeling in their chest that they had never felt before. 

“Of course, Mom. All I want is for them to be happy. I just hope they won’t miss their real home too much.” The pounding in their chest only grew at those words. What was with these people, or monsters? They didn’t know what to refer them as. Why did they care so much about some weird kid that fell down to this place? Why were they being so………

“We will do what we can. Alright?” Chara couldn’t handle the feeling in their chest. It was almost too much to handle. What was going on with them? What was this weird feeling?

“Okay Mom.” Chara soon forgot that they were trying to stay hidden as the odd feeling was taking up all their attention. Asriel turned around and was surprised to see Chara standing at the entrance to the living room. “Chara! You’re awake.” He said happily as he made his way to them. Chara looked up to him with a nervous look on their face.

“Hello Chara, are you feeling any better?” Toriel asked as she made her way over to them as well. Chara stayed silent, they just couldn’t get words to leave their mouth. Toriel’s face then grew an expression of worry. “Chara?” They were at a loss of what to do. Why did they have to cause so many problems? They just didn’t want to feel like this anymore. 

“Chara? Is everything alright?” Asriel asked as he inched even closer to them. It took everything in them to finally find their voice.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” They managed to say. The two monsters in the room continued to look at them the worry not leaving either of their faces. Chara just couldn't deal with this anymore. They just wanted to leave so that they wouldn't have to look at their gazes that were changing from worry to sadness. 

“Chara?” Toriel said breaking the unbearable silence. 

“Yeah?” They said not knowing how else to respond.

“You are welcome to stay here for as long as you would like.” Chara grew confused and then realized that she didn’t know that they over heard them talking. Man, they were really out of it right now.

“Oh, thank you.” Was the only thing that Chara could think to say. 

“You’re welcome my child.” Toriel responded as she patted them on the head. Chara was about to ask her why she’s been calling them that when a creaking sound caught their attention. All three of them looked towards the source of the sound. Chara couldn’t believe what they were seeing. At the doorway that was at the front of the house stood yet another goat but this one was the biggest in the room. He turned around after closing the door behind him.

“Howdy, Tori………..” He said in a low voice that was almost scary to Chara. 

“Oh, hello Asgore.” She said as Asgore walked slowly closer to the three of them. 

“Who is this?” He asked in a small voice.

“Um……………….” Toriel turned to face Asriel “Asriel, why don’t you go show them your room.”

“Why?” Asriel asked folding his arms. Toriel sighed.

“Asriel please?” Toriel asked as she gestured down the hall.

“But I don’t want to go in my room.”

“Asriel, go to your room now.”

“But mom!”

“No buts Asriel. Go! And take them with you.”

“Fine.” He said as he gestured Chara to follow him. Yet when they didn’t move he grabbed their hand and lead them. As the two of them walked away Toriel finally looked towards her husband.

“Tori, what’s going on?” He asked completely at a loss for words.

“Do you remember how we couldn’t find Asriel this morning?”

“Of course, but you obviously found him.”

“Yes and he went out of our ways again to go to the Ruins.” Asgore grew a little bit angry at this new information.

“I have told him over and over not to go there alone!”

“I know Asgore, as have I. But he said that he found that human there.”

“Wait, where in the ruins did he find this human?”

“I am not sure, he didn’t tell me exactly where.”

“Ah, I see.”

“Asgore, I feel as if we have no other choice but to keep them here.”

“Yes, that would make sense. But how are we supposed to raise a human child? I would have no idea where to begin.”

“I know, that worries me too. But we can’t just abandon them.”

“I agree, that would not be wise.”

“So, are we adopting this child?”

“I guess we are.”  
\---------------------------------------------

Asriel kept a firm grip on Chara’s hand as they made their way to his bedroom. He was mumbling little things to himself as they walked. Chara could hear all the little things he was saying. “This is so unfair.” “Why do they always do this?” “They treat me like a baby.” And on and on he went.

“Hey you okay?” Chara said finally gaining the courage to say something. Asriel looked to them, shocked to hear their voice.

“Oh, um, yeah. I’m okay.” He responded sounding unsure.

“You don’t sound okay.”

“Well, it’s just. Mom and Dad always shoo me away like that. I’m just getting tired of it. It’s almost like they don’t trust me.”

“Well, their adults. That’s just what they do.” Asriel let out a small laugh.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Chara found themselves getting that weird feeling again. There was something that they had to know.

“Hey, um. Can I ask you something?”

“Of course. What’s your question?”

“Is there any way back?” The sudden change in Asriel’s expression was painful for Chara to watch. He kept his eyes from meeting theirs when he answered.

“No, not now anyways.” He said in a sad broken voice. Chara’s chest began to burn, they didn’t want to hear him talk with that tone of voice. “Do you miss your real home? Do want to go back?” Chara thought hard about the question. They looked down as they looked at their hands. Before looking back up, they balled their hands into fists before saying.  


“If I had a choice between going back up or staying down here. Staying down here wouldn’t be so bad.” Asriel’s face lit up at the words.

“You mean it? You really mean it?” He asked excitedly.

“I do.”

“You know what? I think we’re going to be great friends.” He said looking in to Chara’s eyes.

“You want to be friends with me?”

“Of course!” Before Chara could say anything Asriel was dragging them into his room. “Well this is my room.”

“It looks nice.” Chara said awkwardly.

“Yeah……………..” There was a long awkward silence before Asriel decided to bring it to an end. “Sorry, I’m a bit nervous. I’ve never really had a real friend.”

“I can relate.”

“Really?!”

“Yeah.”

“Well, honestly I can’t think of anything to say.”

“It’s alright.”

“Oh wait.” Asriel said as he made his way to Chara and extended his arm towards them. “Welcome home Chara.” They couldn't believe what was happening. They felt something wet hitting their cheeks before they decided to accept the gesture by putting their hand in his.

“Thank you.”


	3. Love?

The first thing that came to Asriel’s mind when he thought of Chara was, “interesting.” They weren’t anything like the other monsters in the underground that he knew. There were just so many things about them that just fascinated him. They were so much fun to be around, and they were his best friend. Yet, there were some things about them that scared him too.

Asriel was walking into his and Chara’s shared room. As he entered he saw a Chara with wide eyes and a creepy grin, stabbing their way into a poor teddy bear. Fear coursed through his body as he was frozen in place just watching his best friend savagely ripping the toy apart. He just stared at them not knowing what to do. They had done stuff like this before but they had never made an expression like that. They continued with their rampage not noticing that he was in the room with them. Asriel had to do something, he didn’t want to see them like this anymore. 

“C-Chara?” He said with a shaky voice.  
\----------------------------------------

Before the fall everything seemed dark, but there was a light that was making them actually feel something. They always felt so empty before, but a certain ray of sunshine was now by their side. Just the sight of his smile gave them a warm feeling inside. They never wanted this feeling to go away. So those times when it did, it was horrible. They became known for stealing knifes from the kitchen, scratching up the walls or tearing apart toys or other items around the house. The only thing that would make those horrific episodes’ end was seeing the look on any of the three goats faces when they were caught. The painful feeling would morph into a sinking feeling likely joined with some kind of wetness coming from their eyes. They just weren’t familiar with all these feelings and they just never understood what was going on.

They felt empty inside as they walked to their room with the knife in their hand. Sliding it against the wall as they walked. The screeching noise making it to their ears as the emptiness within them slightly started to fade, but it wasn’t enough. As they entered their room they found the closest stuffed toy and pierced the knife through it. They began to feel something as they watched the blade ripping the stuffing out. With every stab, they felt a feeling grow within them. So, they continued to slash it with their knife. 

SLASH!

STAB!

RIP!

Each new sound made the feeling intensify. They went on and on, until they were grinning ear to ear. They had no idea what they were feeling, but all they knew is that they weren’t empty on the inside. That is all they were trying to do, trying to feel something but that unbearable emptiness. They were feeling……………..

“C-Chara?” They grew stiff with the knife in their hand. Beginning to shake when they finally looked up to see Asriel standing by the open door. They immediately dropped the knife from their hand as they trembled, falling to their knees as they broke down into sobs. Asriel ran over to them trying to calm them down, but nothing was working. He grew more scared when he heard Chara beginning to hyperventilate. He felt himself about to cry, he just wanted Chara to be happy, but it seemed like no matter what he did, they would always come back to a state of despair. 

“As-ri-el.” They said between quick breaths. He looked at them as he held them close.

“It’s okay Chara, what can I do?” He said in a soft and calming voice.

“G-get, M-mom.” They said still breathing quickly and heavily. Asriel gave them a wary look.

“I’m not leaving you alone Chara.”

“P-Please?” They sounded so broken and it made Asriel’s soul ache.

“Okay, I’ll go.” Asriel said as he stood up slowly then made a run out the door. He ran as fast as his feet would let him, almost bumping into his mother. “Mom! Mom!” Toriel turned around to look at him.

“Asriel, how many times have I told you not to interrupt when I am talking to someone……………….” Asriel cut her off.

“It’s Chara! There doing that thing again!” Shock filled Toriel's face.

“Can you excuse me for a moment?” She asked the tall monster wearing a lab coat.

“Of course.” They said in soft voice. Toriel looked back to Asriel.

“Show me where they are.” Asriel nodded as he ran back to his bedroom with Toriel following close behind.  
\------------------------------------------------------------

Chara was rocking back and forth as their attack continued. Not being able to take the painful feeling, they reached for the knife and the bear, ripping it up more. All they knew was that this made them feel better, and they would do anything to make all of this go away. They felt themselves grinning once again as they were ripping up the bear more viciously then before. The longer they kept at it the better they felt. Soon they began to laugh, but even to them it sounded off, but they didn’t care. 

“Chara?!” The sound of Toriel’s voice brought them out of, whatever it was that they were doing. They looked up at their adopted mother as that strange wetness began to cover their face. 

“Mom……….I” They didn’t know what else to say, they felt so………….. horrible. They hated feeling like this. What was wrong with them?

“Chara, come here.” She said extending her arm out. Chara nervously moved forward and was soon being scooped off the ground and into Toriel’s arms. They rested their head on her shoulder. She began to shoosh them, trying her best to calm the distressed child down. Toriel sat down on one of the small beds and rocked Chara back and forth until there breathing finally slowed. She then sat them on the bed looking at them with that worried look that Chara hated. “Are you feeling better now?’

“I’m fine.”

“Chara, what’s going on?” Toriel asked.

“I don’t know. I just can’t explain it.”

“Can you at least try?”

“I’m not comfortable talking about it.” Toriel looked away from them as she stood up. 

“Alright. But please, never be afraid to tell me alright? I just want to see you happy dear.”

“I know, I’m fine. Okay.”

“Alright.” With that Toriel left the room leaving Chara and Asriel alone together. Asriel looked nervously at Chara, still not saying anything.

“Asriel, I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not. I know you aren’t.” Chara sighed as they looked down with a disappointed look on their face. “Chara? Why do you do those things?’

“I guess sometimes it makes me feel better.”

“Chara, you scared me. You had this look, I’ve never seen it before.”

“I’m sorry. I, never know what’s going through my head when I do that.”

“Is there anything I can do Chara?’ They looked into Asriel’s eyes with a look of absolute guilt.

“I don’t think so Azzy.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Just, keep doing what you do. You always find a way to cheer me up.” Asriel grew a big smile on his face that made Chara feel that nice warm feeling that they loved.

“I’m so happy to hear that!” He then rushed over to them giving them a big hug.

“No problem Asriel.” He then held on to them tighter. The warmth growing inside of Chara.

“I love you Chara.”


	4. Mistakes and Misunderstandings

Love? It was something that Chara had never felt before their fall. The first time that Asriel told them that he loved them, they had no idea how to respond. They froze in place as Asriel hugged them, that warm pleasant feeling growing within them. What was this feeling? How come whenever Asriel was near they felt so…………. What was going on with them? They felt so different. Everything about them was changing, and they never knew what to do anymore. Yet, as long as Asriel was by their side, they felt like they could do anything.

Asriel and Chara were walking around waterfall, listening to the whispers of the echo flowers as they walked by. The shining stones above that were supposed resemble stars looked sad compared to the real thing. It gave Chara a fiery feeling on the inside. There was no way to get the monsters back to the surface. They remained silent as the two-walked hand in hand. Asriel looked to Chara, wondering why they were being so quiet. 

“So? Don’t you have any wishes to make?” He asked them nervously. Chara looked to him putting a smile on their face to make him feel better. He looked into their eyes as he waited for a response. 

“……hmm, just one, but…… it’s kind of stupid.” Chara finally said. 

“Don’t say that! Come on, I promise I won’t laugh.” He said continuing to look into Chara’s eyes. Chara looked away from his gaze before responding.

“…….hmmm….if I say my wish… You promise you won’t laugh at me?”

“Of course, I won’t laugh!” 

Looking back up into his big blue eyes they took a deep breath before saying, “Someday, I’d like to climb this mountain we’re all buried under. Standing under the sky, looking at the world all around…. That’s my wish.” Asriel looked at them as they started to giggle. Chara grew red. “…. hey, you said you wouldn’t laugh at it!” Asriel put a hand on Chara’s shoulder.

“Sorry, it’s just funny… That’s my wish, too.” Chara’s eyes grew wide, they couldn’t believe it. They knew at that moment that they had to do something to free the monsters. They would do anything. They were Determined.  
\----------------------------------------------------

Asriel was practically bouncing with excitement, when his Mom and Dad for the first time gave him and Chara permission to go to the ruins by themselves. He dragged Chara the whole way, wanting to see that light that made his heart flutter. The siblings took the long walk, facing many puzzles before finally reaching their destination. Asriel ran to the garden of golden flowers, laying down looking up at the beautiful light. Chara walked towards him slowly. They never realized what it was like for all these monsters. It was crazy to think that some of them had never even seen the sun. It just……………wasn’t fair. None of these monsters deserved to live like this. As the humans above got to enjoy the warm light of the sun, the monsters had to stay below, trapped in the dark. Chara finally made it to Asriel, deciding to sit next to him.Asriel looked up at Chara, and the look on their face made him feel sad. They looked so defeated. He sat up so that he could look at them face to face. Chara refused to look at him as they buried their face into their knees. 

“Chara, are you okay?” He asked them. It took a long time before they looked back up.

“Asriel? Do you hate humans?” Asriel was taken aback by their question. 

“No. I don’t hate humans.”

“You’re only saying that for my sake.” They said quietly.

“No I’m not. Chara, you’re the only human I’ve ever met. But, I’m not gonna blame any humans for something that happened in the past. Trust me Chara, I don’t hate humans.”

“You should.” They said barely above a whisper. Asriel began to tear up, he couldn’t believe that they would say something like that. When Chara finally looked into Asriel’s eyes, they couldn’t take watching him cry. “Asriel, don’t be such a crybaby.” 

“I’m not a crybaby.” Chara didn’t say anything as they looked away from him. “Chara? Why would you say something like that? Why would you ever think I hated humans?”

“Asriel, I don’t deserve any of this. Why are you always so nice me?” Chara began sobbing into their knees. Asriel didn’t know where all of this was coming from. He just wished that he could make Chara happy.

“I care about you Chara. You’re my best friend, and I love you.” Asriel hugged them as they continued to cry. They eventually hugged him back clutching him like a life line.

“Thank you Asriel. I love you too.” Asriel’s soul started to sing at their words. This was the first time they had ever said that to him. They hugged each other for a long time, neither one of them wanting to let go. When Asriel finally pulled away he grabbed their shoulders.

“We all care about you Chara. Never forget that.” Chara grew a small smile on their face.

“Okay.”

“Good. So, do you want to pick some flowers while we’re here?”

“Sure.” The two of them grabbed a handful of flowers before they decided to head back home. They were sent right to bed when they returned home. Neither one of them had realized how long they had been there. They both wished each other a good night before getting settled into their nice warm beds and escaping into the dream world.  
\-------------------------------------------------------

Chara and Asriel were trying to think of something to do. They were really board and needed something to keep them busy. Chara finally came up with the idea to cook something. Asriel excitedly agreed to help them. The two of them went into the kitchen and found one of their mother’s cook books. Chara looked at the recipe as Asriel went to gather the ingredients. 

“What do we need Chara?”

“1 cup of milk, 3 eggs, ¼ cup butterscotch, 2 cups butter, ½ cup sugar, ½ cup flour, and 1 tablespoon ground cinnamon.”

“hmmm, I think we’re out of butter. “ Chara thought about it and then got an idea.

“Why don’t we just use buttercups.”

“Okay.” Asriel left the kitchen and returned moments later with two buttercups. They then continued on with their cooking, laughing and having fun before they put the pie in the oven. As they waited for it to cook they played with a bunch of the pots and pans. Making music and having so much fun. When the ding of the oven went off they put on some oven mits and grabbed their masterpiece. Asgore was walking past the kitchen when a pleasant smell made it to his nose. He walked into the room as he watched his children placing a pie on the counter.

“What do you two have here?” He asked. Asriel turned around and ran over to him. 

“We made a pie! Do you want to try it?” Asriel stated excitedly. 

“That sounds really good. I would love to try some.” Asriel and Chara cut him a slice and handed it to him. Asgore ate it but just one bite made his stomach twist.

“So? How is it?” Asriel asked with a big smile on his face. Asgore managed to smile back despite how bad he felt.

“It’s really good, but I’m going to go lie down for a bit. alright?”

“Oh, okay.”  


"You two be good.” He said as he walked away.  
\---------------------------------------------------------

Toriel returned home to find her husband laying in their bed. He looked horrible, he was sweaty and shivering under the covers. She was scared as she walked up to him.

“Asgore, what’s wrong?” She asked.

“I don’t know, I don’t feel so well.” 

“How long have you been in bed?”

“A few hours.”

“What happened? Do you want me to get the doctor?”

“I don’t want to distract him.”

“Asgore, you’re health is more important. This could be serious.”

"Alright.” Asgore sighed. Toriel then made a call before sitting on the bed next to him. It took awhile before she heard the sound of someone at the front door. She stood up and quickly made her way to the door. Toriel opened it and saw the familiar skeleton.

“Thank you for coming on such short notice.” Toriel said.

“Of, course. Where is his majesty?” 

“Here, follow me.” She then lead them to the kings room. 

“Howdy, Gaster.” Asgore said in a raspy voice. Gaster looked at the king with a surprised expression. He stayed silent as he looked the king over. Eventually he came to the conclusion that Asgore had an illness that was rare in the underground. He asked many questions on what he had eaten that day. When he mentioned that he ate a pie that his children made Toriel walked right out of the room.

“Asriel! Chara!” She yelled to get their attention. The two of them came running to her.

“Yes mom?” They said in unison as they walked up to her.

“Your father has told me that you baked a pie today.”

“Yeah! He said it was really good.” Asriel said.

“Did you happen to put something in it that you’re not supposed to?” Asriel grew a nervous look on his face. 

“Well, we were out of butter, so we used buttercups.” Toriel stayed silent for a long moment before responding.

“Asriel, consuming those flowers are dangerous.” 

“What?”

“Your father is really sick.”

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to.” He said as he began to cry uncontrollably. 

“It’s alright.” Toriel sighed. “But you know better now, right?” Asriel nodded as the tears continued to stream down his face.

“Will dad be okay?”

“He should be fine young prince.” The doctors voice said from behind Toriel. She turned around quickly to see Gaster. 

“Really?” She said with a relived smile.

“Yes, just give him one of these tablets a day until their gone and he should be alright.”

“Thank you so much doctor Gaster.”

“Your welcome, but I should really get going.”

“Of course, I’ll show you out.” Toriel then walked the royal scientist out. Chara turned looked at a crying Asriel. 

“You heard the doctor, dad’s going to be fine. So, stop crying.” Chara said. He looked at them with sad eyes before hugging them. 

“I can’t believe we got dad sick.” He said as he broke down in their arms. Chara returned the hug feeling tears forming in their own eyes. 

“Don’t worry Asriel, I’m sure everything will be okay.” At that moment, they weren’t going to let anything else happen. They would do anything to make this better. They had to.


	5. Tears and Promises

The devastation that was within Asriel was beyond anything he had ever felt before. He was so disappointed in himself. It had been his fault that his father was sick. He spent a lot of his time alone in his room, not even wanting Chara to be around. He just couldn't handle how calm they were being about the whole situation. It was even their idea to use the buttercups and they were handling everything better then himself. Their was a knock on the door as he was laying on his bed just thinking.

"Asriel, can I come in?" Chara's concerned voice asked. He stayed silent not responding to them. The door then creaked open as Chara entered the room slowly. He turned to look at them as they entered the room. "Hey, you want to go to waterfall?" They asked nervously.

"No, I'm good, I think I'll stay here. But you can go if you want." Chara grew a sinking feeling on the inside. Asriel always knew how to make them feel better. So, how come no matter what they tried, they could never cheer him up? 

"Come on Azzy, let's get you out of this room." They said trying to sound reassuring. Asriel just looked away from them and put his face in his pillow. The horrible sinking feeling becoming unbearable, they hated feeling like this. They then turned around and left the room not saying a word as they closed the door, leaving Asriel in the depressing darkness. Chara walked to the kitchen grabbing a sharp bladed knife before leaving the house.

Chara took a long walk around the underground, monsters being wary as they saw the knife in their hand. They eventually made their way to waterfall. Not even the peaceful sound of the rushing water could ease the pain within them. They continued walking when they stumbled upon a monster laying on the ground. They walked up to it as it stayed their motionless. As they examined the monster they saw that it was on the verge of death. Not knowing what to do they stood there clueless for the longest time until a thought came to them. Once the idea came to their head they made no hesitation in raising their knife and serving the final blow. When it crumbled into dust on their hands they felt this sort feeling that they had never felt before. But they liked it, it made them feel better. With nothing left for them they walked away with their smile growing and a pile of dust disappearing in the wind.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Asriel was crying softly into his pillow thinking about how stupid he was being. Why did he have to make Chara feel bad? They were trying to cheer him up and he just pushed them away. So he built up the courage to stand up and go apologize to them. He searched all over the house but they were no where to be found. "They must have left" he thought. So he walked into the living room and grabbed a book off of the bookshelf. Toriel watched him grab a book, surprised to see him out of his room.

"There you are Asriel, I haven't seen you all day." She said with a cherry voice.

"Yeah." He said softly as he sat on the ground and began to read his book.

"Asriel dear, your father doesn't blame you and neither do I."

"How can you not blame me? It's my all my fault." He said in a sad tone as his eyes began to glaze with tears.

"Asriel come here." Asriel sighed as he stood up and walked over to her. Toriel picked up her son and placed him on her lap. She wrapped her arms around him in a small hug. 

"I'm so sorry mom."

"Asriel, it was just an accident. We all make mistakes."

"Who makes a mistake that big?"

"Well, that's how you learn." Asriel said nothing as he continued to cry in his mothers arms.

"Mom?"

"Yes Asriel."

"How come Chara isn't upset?"

"Well, honestly. I don't have an answer Asriel. I'm sure they feel bad, but they just show it in a different way."

"I guess, but they just seem so calm about it all."

"They aren't like us, they're human."

"I know but still. They love us don't they?"

"Of course they do." The two of them stayed there silently. Just sitting together as Asriel tried to calm himself down. 

"Can I go see dad?"

"Of course, I'll come with you." Asriel then got off from Toriel's lap and the two of them walked to Asgore's room.  
\--------------------------------------------

They walked through the front door trying to keep quiet. As they made their way to their room they scrapped the knife against the wall. Once they entered the room they were stunned to see that Asriel wasn't there. Hiding the knife so that if they ran into Toriel it wouldn't be taken away. Searching the house they finally found him along with Toriel and Asgore.

"Chara! There you are!" Asriel said running up to Chara, clinging onto them. Chara hugged him back as they looked at their parent with a confused look on their face. When he finally let go of them they took their hand and walked towards Asgore. Toriel then picked Asriel and Chara up, setting them down on the bed. The family then had a few nice conversations before it was time for the pair of siblings to go to bed. The two of them wished their father a good night and Toriel walked them to their room. She tucked her children into bed and wished them a goodnight before leaving the room. It was quiet and then Chara heard Asriel's voice. "I'm sorry Chara." They sat up to get a better look at him.

"What are you apologizing for?" 

"I'm sorry for pushing you away. I know you were just trying to help." They looked at him and smiled.

"It's alright, don't worry about it." Chara said as they laid back down.

"Chara? Do you love us?" They sat up as fast a bullet at the question.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you love us? I was just wondering." Chara felt a mix of a pleasant and painful feeling. They took a deep breath before responding.

"Yeah, I do." Asriel made a smile that brightened the room.

"I love you too Chara. Goodnight." With that he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Chara was confused as they layed back down. They felt like they would never get to sleep but after awhile they felt their eyes blinking closed.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

They woke up the next morning and Asriel wasn't looking so sad and that made Chara feel better, they hated seeing him so upset. Yet, they still found themselves thinking about the actions that they had made yesterday. They hoped that Asriel would never have to learn about that. Chara didn't even know why they did it in the first place. Why did it feel so satisfying watching that monster fall apart? They were staring at the wall deep in thought as Asriel looked at them with a confused look on his face.

"Chara? Are you okay?" They jumped when they heard his voice and froze when they saw his eyes on them.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine." Was what came out of their mouth after a long silence. Asriel looked at them for a moment.

"Well come on then, let's go get some breakfast." Chara nodded as they put their hand in his and the pair walked to the kitchen, After eating the delicious meal prepared by Toriel they got up from the table and went to get ready for the day. Chara went to a dark place in their mind and began thinking about some things the whole time that they were getting ready. Suddenly they got an idea, they wanted to help their family see the surface so they kept their idea in their mind. They had to tell someone about it, but not now. 

Once they were ready Toriel informed them that she would be gone for most of the day so they would have to stay at home. After she left Asriel suggested that they should draw some pictures. Chara nodded and they went to gather the paper and crayons. The two of them then went on to draw some pictures. They talked as they drew and had some nice conversations. So Chara decided that this might be a good time to tell Asriel about their idea.

"Hey Asriel?"

"Yeah."

"If I were to say I had an idea on how to break the barrier, what would you say?" Asriel looked at Chara with an exited expression.

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah."

"Well, what is it?"

"So, you need the power of 7 human souls to break the barrier right?" They said in a serious voice.

"Yep."

"Yet, a monster could cross the barrier if they absorbed 1 human soul?"

"Yeah?"

"So, if I were to sacrifice myself, and you absorbed my soul. Then you could get 6 more human souls and we could break the barrier," Asriel starred at them with disbelief. "What?"

"Why would you do that?" He said with a broken voice as he started to cry.

"Don't you want to go to the surface?" Chara asked with a confused tone.

"Of course I do! But it wouldn't be the same without you." Tears were now streaming down his face. 

"Oh gosh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." Asriel gave them a tight hug.

"It's okay." He said and Chara hugged him back.

"I just want to help." Chara said in a said tone of voice.

"Sacrificing yourself won't do anything. Just, promise me you won't do anything like that, okay?"

"Asriel..................I"

"Just promise me." He said still sobbing. Chara sighed.

"I promise."


	6. Sad Reality

It was a promise, but they wished that it wasn't. They wanted to free everyone more then anything. These poor monsters never deserved to live like this. You would think that monsters would be scary horrifying creatures, but they were the exact opposite then what Chara would have expected. Monsters were so nice, and they all cared about each other. Why couldn't humans be like that? Their kind was a disgrace, they were the powerful beasts that banished the innocent monsters underground. So it was hard to for them to understand why these creatures treated them so nicely. They did absolutely nothing to deserve it. Yet they found themselves here, with their new family. The Dreemurrs loved and cared about them so much, but because of their promise, they could do nothing to show them how much they appreciated them all. Chara wanted to do something, but they had no idea how to help. They loved their family, but their was no way to set them free.

It's been a month since the king got sick, but he was recovering well. Taking his medicine as directed it was really doing it's job well. Toriel was more relieved each day as she saw Asgore beginning to look healthier as time went by. She had made an appointment with the royal scientist when he was done with his medicine. It wasn't long before she was giving him his last pill, and was awaiting for the doctor to arrive.

Asriel and Chara were running around the house playing a game when they were suddenly distracted by the sound of a knock. It was coming from the front door. Chara then began to walk to the door as Asriel tailed behind them. They opened the door and were immediately looking up at a tall skeleton. 

"Greetings Wing Ding" Chara teased.

"Howdy Dr. Gaster" Asriel said respectively. The doctor looked down at them, giving Chara an annoyed look.

"Hello Prince Asriel, Chara. May I come in?"

"Of course." Asriel said before Chara could say anything.

"Thank you." The two of them then stepped aside so that he could walk in. 

"No problem Wing Ding." Chara said not being able to resist. They just found his first name kinda funny. He closed his eye sockets for a moment before turning to look at them.

"I would appreciate it if you called me Gaster." He said trying to remain calm.

"Fine." Chara sighed.

"Where is the king?" The doctor asked.

"Here, follow me." Asriel said as he walked to his dad's bedroom. Gaster followed him as Chara walked not too far behind. "Mom, the doctors here." Asriel said peeking his head inside of the room.

"Alright, let him in." Toriel said. Gaster then walked in the room as Asriel and Chara made their way inside as well. He began to look Asgore over with Toriel continuously looking from Asgore to Gaster. When he finally finished he stated that the king was alright. Toriel smiled at the doctor as she thanked him for all the help. He then gathered his things and was soon saying that he needed to return to the labs.

"I'll show you out." Toriel said beginning to stand up.

"No I can do it." Chara stated. Toriel looked at Chara confusedly before nodding her head and sitting back down. Chara then began to walk out of the room and towards the front door with Gaster following them. 

Once they were far enough from the bedroom Gaster asked, "Is there a reason for your sudden urge to escort me out?" They stopped walking as they turned around to look at him.

"Is their really no way to get everyone out of the underground?" Gaster gave them a look of pure surprise. 

"I am doing what I can, but so far I have not been successful."

"This might sound weird. But is their any way I can help?" Gaster looked at them for a moment, not knowing what to say.

"You want to help?"

"Yes. I just want to find a way to get you all to the surface. After all, it's my kind that did this." 

"Hmmm, maybe theirs something. Just come to my lab tomorrow and we can talk."

"Um, alright."

"Well, I must get going."

"Oh, right." Chara then walked the rest of the way to the door and watched him leave.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asriel and Chara were sent to bed early that night. Yet even though it was early Chara found Asriel falling asleep fairly quickly. While they layed in their bed for hours staring up at the celling not being able to fall asleep. The time ticked by and before they knew it, it was reaching midnight. Yet they still couldn't even get their eyes to stay closed. Suddenly a thought came to them. It was technically tomorrow right? So with that conclusion they stood up from their bed quietly and snuck out of the house. They took the elevator that was close by to get to the labs Once they arrived they weren't able to get the door open, so they began to knock. They kept up their knocking for a solid minute before the door finally opened. Gaster was standing at the doorway looking down at Chara with a confused look.

"What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night. Do the king and queen know that your out?" Gaster said as he let them in.

"Well you told me to come tomorrow, and it's technically tomorrow. And no, my parents don't know I'm out. I wasn't going to tell them that I was coming here anyways."

"Alright fine."

"So, how exactly can I help?"

"I need some information."

"What do mean by that?"

"I have some questions about the humans. So who better to answer them then a human."

"Fair enough."

"So, are you ready?" Gaster said as he grabbed a note pad and a pen.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright, What was your knowledge of monsters before your fall?"

"Well, many people, especially adults said that they weren't real. But I think that was to keep kids from freaking out."

"Interesting. What do they think about this mountain then?"

"Everyone said that if you climbed it, the monsters would come and kill you."

"Okay. What is the humans knowledge and or ability with magic?"

"I had no idea magic existed before I fell down here."

"Oh, I see." The doctor then continued to ask Chara simple questions that they could answer. They stayed at the lab as they answered all his question. Then they agreed to have their soul analyzed and Gaster looked at the results with complete astonishment. He proceeded to show Chara and even showed them a monsters soul to compare it with. They looked at it with guilt in their eyes. After a long silence Chara looked up at Gaster.

"Why are monster so fragile?" They asked as tears began to roll down their face. He looked at them with a sad expression.

"If only I knew."


	7. Split Thinking

Chara continued to visit the doctor, and not only was Gaster learning new things about the humans but the doctor taught Chara about monsters as well. They also learned that Gaster had put camera's around the underground. That got Chara nervous, has the doctor seen the horrible mistake that they did to that poor monster. Well, was it even a mistake? It would have died anyways so was it really a crime? Even though they didn't see it as a bad thing, how was any of these monsters going to think the same. They were clearly very different from these monsters. 

First of all, they were a lot more powerful then them. Apparently it would take every single monster in the underground to equal the power of their one single human soul. That was a terrifying thought to Chara. If something were to happen to them and they lost control of themselves they could cause some mass destruction. They didn't want that to happen, they would never forgive themselves if they hurt their family and the few monsters they cared about. So they must do everything in their power to protect their family from danger, even if that danger was non other then themselves. 

"Hey, Wing Ding?"

"What is it, Chara?"

"What are the odds of another human falling down here?" Gaster looked at them with a nervous look in his eye sockets.

"Not very big, but not impossible. Before your fall we didn't even consider the idea that a human could fall into our world."

"Do you think another human will fall?"

"I'm not sure, but hopefully if that were to happen, the only thing we could hope for it that they're aren't hostile."

"Of course." When Chara left the labs they went for a walk. They had a lot of thoughts running through their head as they walked along. Before they knew it they spotted the very door that they came from. Not wanting to turn around they opened the door and began to continue forward into the ruins. 

Chara began to think about their life before they came to this place. Humans were horrible creatures, the only thing they knew how to do was destroy things. Yet Chara was no different. The biggest change they had made for the Dreemurrs was they had ruined lots of the things around them. All they were was a disgrace, and that's all they would ever be. Suddenly as they were walking they spotted something in the distance that they hoped they would never have to see. There was a human trying to solve a puzzle. The human looked to be about Chara's age. It soon made eye contact with them and was then making it's way towards them. Chara flinched, they didn't want to be anywhere near there own kind. The dull eyes of the child stared right into their red ones. They couldn't let this human make it's way into the underground. It would destroy everything these monsters have worked for. Chara decided to turn around and walk back home, but they never expected the human to run after them. 

"Hey, can you help me?" It asked sounding innocent. Chara remained silent not being able to get any words out. This can't happen, not to the monsters. Everything the monsters worked for to make the underground a good place could be destroyed because of this cursed human. Anger coursed through Chara's veins, they couldn't let this happen. There kind had made their time above the underground a living hell, they couldn't release that evil onto the innocent world of monsters. Soon they realized that they had their knife on them, if the only way to save their family was to be the destructive human they truly were, that's what they would do. 

"No, but you could help me." Chara then pulled out their weapon and pointed it directly in the other humans face. It then jumped back a little as it shielded it's face looking almost fearful. "What's wrong? Afraid? Sorry, but I'm not gonna let you destroy everything I care about." Growing some courage their opponent equipped a weapon of their own and took a stance, ready to fight. Chara grinned manically as they swung their knife. 

The other human dodged it as they made for an attack but failed to land a hit on Chara. The human was so terrified to say the least. What was wrong with this kid? They looked like they were mentally crazy. The red eyes stared right through them and spooked them to their core. Chara continuously swung their knife at them with no mercy. The look in their eyes only read one thing, "destroy." It didn't take long before Chara finally landed a hit on the human, and another, and another. The human fell to it's knees looking up at Chara with a pleading stare.

"Please, don't do this." It whispered.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to let you destroy the only thing that makes me happy." With those last few words the human looked to the ground as it fell onto it's side. The blood that oozed from it's body brought a certain sense of satisfaction to Chara. The monsters were safe and they wouldn't be hurt. But if anybody found out that they were the cause of this they would loose the monsters trust. 

Chara dragged the human to a spiked puzzle and put them onto it and was sure to put them in a position that was believable. They were also able to find some water to clean off their knife and excess blood. They also notice that the humans soul had popped out of it's body. So Chara decided to take it with them placing it in their pocket hoping no one would notice the orange glow shinning through the fabric. So from their they decided to walk back home. They knew they had done the right thing, but they just hoped with everything in them that they wouldn't get caught. Once they arrived home the first person they saw was Asriel. He looked up the moment he heard the door open.

"Howdy Chara!" Asriel greeted them excitedly.

"Hi Asriel." Chara said nervously as they put a hand in their pocket.

"Where were you? You've been gone all morning."

"Oh, I just went for a little walk."

"Oh, okay."

"So, what should we do?"

"How about we play a game? To help learn my magic." Chara smiled as they hid the knife that they were hiding behind their back.

"Sure, that sounds fun, but just give me a minute. I'll be right back."


	8. The Unknown Key

Asriel nodded his head as Chara walked off, keeping the knife away from Asriel’s sight. If their brother ever found out what they just did what would he think of them. He would hate them, Chara was certain of that. So, they made the choice to keep this a secret from everyone. It wasn’t that they couldn’t trust anyone but what they did just wasn’t morally right, and if the truth were to be spread across the underground monsters would be scared for their lives. Chara didn’t understand why they were doing any of this but it just made them feel at ease. To know that one of their kind wasn’t going to come into the monster world and destroy everything just made them feel better. At least that was a good excuse for them to kill a human yet they still wondered why they killed that monster. Maybe it was because Chara just didn’t want to see the poor creature in pain anymore. As they walked around their home they searched all over for something to put the human soul in. They couldn’t just keep it in their pocket so they had to find a safe place to keep it.  
After searching high and low for anything that would solve their issue they finally found a large jar. So, with that they opened it and placed the bright glowing orange soul inside. Being satisfied with that they closed the jar up and went to go look for a place to hide it. They walked to their bedroom thinking they could find a place in their room to put it but were soon faced with their brother. As Chara saw Asriel’s back they quickly hid the jar behind their own back. Asriel turned around and gave Chara a big smile.

“There you are. You wanna play our game or what?” He said as he walked towards their sibling. Yet he noticed that Chara looked uneasy as they forced a smile onto their face.

“Yeah, go ahead, try to hit me.” 

“Chara are you okay? You look nervous.” Asriel asked worriedly. Chara grew a look of terror on their face. Yet they still hid it behind a smile.

“I’m fine Asriel, don’t worry about it.” They said in a quick manner that just made Asriel question them more. He noticed that they were keeping their hands behind their back. ‘Why would they be doing that?’ He asked himself.

“What are you hiding Chara?” Asriel could see that Chara took off their masked smile and looked really scared. He felt sad and worried as he looked into Chara’s bright red eyes.

“Nothing.” They said in a soft and creepy voice. Asriel could feel a shiver go down his spine. He still proceeded to walk closer to them though trying to see what was behind them.

“Chara you don’t have to lie to me.” He said softly, he just wanted them to trust him. They were best friends. Why would they want to hide something from him?

“I can’t.” Chara said in a whisper. He gave them a confused look after those words came from their mouth. 

“You can’t what?” He asked nervously, but still tilting his head in curiosity. 

“You don’t want to know, okay.” Chara stated as they averted their eyes from their brother’s gaze.

“Okay….. your starting to scare me.” Asriel said with a shaky voice as he took a few steps back and away from Chara. As Chara looked back up towards him they watched their brother back away from them with a look of horror on his face. They felt like they had to do something they couldn’t stand seeing Asriel looking so scared of themselves of all people. So, without much thought Chara decided to show Asriel their secret. They didn’t say a word as they revealed it. Asriel looked at it in awe as he grew closer to it. “Chara? Is that a human soul?” They looked at them with a sad look on their face as they nodded. “Where did you get it?”

“I found it.” They said simply not wanting to go into details.

“Where?” 

“In the ruins.”

“Did you…. Cause this?” Asriel asked looking like he was about to cry. Looking at their brother’s face Chara knew they had to lie. He couldn’t find out the truth, he would never forgive them.

“No, I just found them. Let’s just say, they couldn’t pass a spiked puzzle.” Asriel looked at then in horror as he began to cry

“Oh my gosh! I can’t believe this! This is all our fault!” Chara looked at him shock. How was any of this their fault?

“Azzy, what are you talking about?! How could this be our fault?!” Chara asked him angrily but concerned as well. 

“Because the monsters are the ones who put the puzzles there! Those were just there to slow humans down if they were to fall. But one of those puzzles caused a human’s demise?” Asriel was full on sobbing now, the tears falling down his face made Chara’s heart sink. Only one person could make them feel like this and that was Asriel. How did he do that anyways? At this point Chara didn’t know which feeling they liked better, the pure empty feeling, or the plethora of emotions that they’ve learned after their fall.

“It’s going to be okay Asriel. It wasn’t anyone’s fault. How could have any of the monsters predict that this would happen?” They said while hugging him, trying to calm him down, just like he always did for them. Asriel returned the hug as he sniffled into Chara’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. But I still feel bad.” 

“I know you do, but there’s nothing we can do now.”

“Yeah, I know.” Chara then let go of him and put their hands on his shoulders.

“How about we go give this dad. Maybe he’ll know what to do.”

“Okay.” Asriel said with a teary-eyed smile. So, with that the siblings walked off to find their father and show him the soul.  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Weeks have gone by and there were a few things that changed. First of all, the orange human soul was sent to Dr. Gaster so that he could do some studies on it. The entire underground was informed about the finding and that became the talk of the town. Everyone was talking about how exiting this was, and that maybe freedom would be coming sooner than they expected. While all of this was going on Chara was still there, holding on to that small detail that they couldn’t let slip. They had killed someone and the proof of it had been seen by everyone but the little white lie that they told their brother was thought of as the truth. Yet even though they didn’t care that they killed them they just couldn’t answer the question. Why did they do it? Whenever they tried to it just didn’t make them feel better anymore. At first that answer was enough for them but now, that just wasn’t the case. They couldn’t come up with a satisfying answer anymore, so they were stuck. So many things happened when the second human fell, what would happen if yet another human were to fall? How much more would everything change? Guess all they could do was wait, and see what the future holds.


End file.
